Thunder brings Clarity
by Wolflover007
Summary: Cailin is scared of thunder and seeks comfort in Maura. Maura thinks she is ridiculous but agrees so that she shuts up. Nice little family oneshot.


**I dive in the frozen waves**  
 **Where the past comes back to life**

The thunder outside blasted raging like cannons on the warfront. Cailin tried to sleep but the thunder always bugged her. She was scared of it, not because it was a threat to her but because of the memories that came with it. When she was little Hope dragged her all throughout the world. On nights when it rained and thundered, bad things happened. Usually Hope had a hard case and came home drained and therefore couldn't mother her much if at all. She knew her mother had to work but wished she could have comforted more. She sighed and went to get a drink.

Slowly she made her way to the kitchen and filled a cup with water. She gulped it down in a few gulps. She put the cup back in the sink and tiptoed back to her room. She decided to check on her big sister to see if the thunder bugged her as much.

She quietly opened the door to Maura's room and peeked her head in. Maura was sleeping soundly on her side. She was wrapped up in a thin sheet. Cailin didn't miss the fact that her shoulders were bare and the sheet didn't cover them. She smiled and went back to her room.

A few minutes later a large crack of lightning scared her and she ran into Maura's room crying and screaming. Maura jolted up and pointed a gun at her. Cailin silenced immediately and gulped in fear.

"State your name." Maura demanded still half asleep.

"Maura it's me." Cailin said.

Maura blinked a few times and opened her eyes. She saw the terrified look on her sister's face. She growled and lowered the gun.

"You wanna die, Cailin?!" She barked.

 **Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time.**

 **Hold still right before we crash, cause we both know how this ends.**

Cailin said nothing but looked at the ground. Maura put the gun back on the nightstand and it was then Cailin noticed the sheet had fallen. Maura wasn't wearing a shirt, or anything on top. She glanced a moment before looking around the room. She hoped Maura didn't notice her looking at her. Maura stretched and covered herself back up with the sheet.

"Now what do you want?"

"Can I get in your bed?"

"No! Get out."

"No...Not that way. I'm just…the thunder…"

"Scared of thunder?"

Cailin nodded not wanting to admit her own stupid phobia. Maura smirked, enjoying the moment of embarrassment.

"There is nothing to be scared of. It is simply high pressure air meeting low pressure air. Now go to sleep."

"But."

"What?" Maura groaned.

 **Chasing relentlessly. I still fight and I don't know why.**

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Cailin walked to the side of the bed and got on her knees.

"Pleeaaassseeee?"

Maura exhaled. Cailin wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Oh. Alright. Scaredy cat."

Cailin smiled and stood. She then jumped on Maura.

"Thank you." She said hugging Maura. Maura shoved her off.

"Get off me…uff."

Cailin smirked as she landed on her back. She got under the covers and hugged Maura again. Maura reached for her tank top and put it on. She then laid back down. Cailin began to blab taking about everything from her day to the fear of thunder. After about five minutes Maura grabbed her lips between her index and thumb.

"Cailin I have work tomorrow so shut up."

 **Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again.**

 **Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need.**

Cailin nodded and Maura let go of her lips. Cailin yawned and noticed Maura took all the pillows. Maura silently offered her one but she settled with laying on Maura. Maura pushed her head and put a pillow in between them. She didn't mind the contact but knew a pillow was better than her breasts.

"Your boob is so big I could use it as a pillow." Cailin joked.

"Shut up." Maura said and ran her hand through soft brown hair.

 **If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

Cailin relished the moment as she had always pictured having a big sister to protect her, even from imaginary thunder. She smiled and rubbed her head into the pillow.

"Why do you have a gun in your room?" She asked out of curiosity.

"So I can fight the bad guys and protect you." Maura said in a sweet voice.

Cailin yawned and began to drift off. She thought of a song she heard on the radio but couldn't will her lips to say it. Maura tightened her arms around her. Cailin snugged closer and ran a hand up Maura's back. She felt the cotton of the tank top and smiled. Maura made everything better, just as she imagined she would.

Some would think she was crazy for barging into the room like this. But this was a deep love, a love only sisters understood. Little did they know that this wouldn't be the last time they comfort each other like this.

"Night Maura. Love you." She whispered.

"Night Cailin. Love you too." Maura moaned/whispered before kissing the top of Cailin's head.

The next time the thunder crashed Cailin didn't hear it over the warmth and soft noises of her sleeping sister.

 **If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

 **FIN**

* * *

Song: Clarity by Sam Tusi


End file.
